Fear Not This K-night
by Airborne101a
Summary: Every great legend has a beginning. This is the tale of Dimmetri, a human part of a special project known as Lionheart. When the world falls apart and the Mordrem attacks have provailed, this wisecracking hero and his band of misfits must save whats left of their world.


Fear Not This (K)night

By: Airborne101a

"Dimma. Can you hear me my son? There is something I need to tell you. Something I know you will not understand now but in time I know you will. Hard times are ahead of you my dear son, and the Darkness will tempt you. But you mustn't fall for the traps it will set for you. You must be strong, and become a protector of the weak and innocent. You must become like a sheepdog that watches over those that can't protect themselves. You must protect your flock from the wolves of darkness. My son, are you still listening? I must leave you now, though my heart is set heavy in my chest. But before I leave, know this last thing. Though you must protect the innocent, know that in order to do just that, you will never be innocent. You must act with the heart of an angel with only good intentions, but strike with ferocity of a demon. May you wield a blade or bow, do not let this instrument become your downfall. Live by it, but do not live by its purpose. I know you are only but a baby, but one day you will understand. There is a difference between a life wasted, and a life spent. They come now my child, may the gods protect you and keep you safe. I love you my son. I am off to see your mother."

"Raise your left arm above your head"

Dimmetri did as he was told and lifted his left arm high above his head.

"Now the right"

Again he complied with the order.

"Looks good. Now, when you're ready, step forward"

He looked down at his feet as a toddler would if asked to do the same thing. A false sense of doubt washed over him, but he quickly ushered the feeling away as he willed his body to move. His left leg moved forward with flawless grace and landed with a thud as his foot of steel and lead met the metal floor. He chuckled lightly and looked up towards the two men in lab coats before him who returned the same sense of victory. Years of blood, sweat, and tears was answered with the victory of a single step. Dimmetri took another step forward and again made a loud thud with his footfall. The Lionheart project was a success. The first humanoid power suit, dubbed as the Conquer III, was fully functional and operational. The suit was covered in a glossy black armor with a black mesh exo-suit underneath. Dimmetri wore a helmet that covered his entire head with the same black metal but with glass lit a blood red color by internal lights. Three vents in the front of the mask acted as filters to cycle chemicals out of the air so Dimmetri breathed in only pure oxygen. His armor was covered in the same red colored accents as his helmet light, a custom design Dimmetri had implemented for his own armor. Currently he wore the first and only working model of the Conquer III armor. The hopes of the Lionheart project was to make enough suits to make up a company of super soldiers, with each suit made to fit and accommodate the personal wearer. Dimmetri's suit was a stepping stone into the future.

"Would you look at that Bart? Finally, we've done it!"

The taller of the two scientist stepped forward. Dimmetri had come to only known him as Commander Bart, a former Lionguard Commander now head of the Lionheart project. The other scientist was a smaller, more rounded man with a bushy white mustache who went by the name of George. Dimmetri had been brought aboard the program five years ago by the duo. Since then he'd been there through every step of the way. Through every breakthrough and success.

Bart approached Dimmetri, who was slightly taller than he was, and stared deep into Dimmetri's mask. There was no way for Bart to see inside at his face but he might as well have been looking into Dimmetri's very soul. Everything about Bart screamed the hardened warrior type. Born with a Greatsword in one hand and pistol in the other, ready to take the fight to who ever needed their rumps kicked. Bart had a scar across his bald head with stubble across his face. His actual facial features were sharp and rugged, his brow low over his eyes in an internal look of judgement.

"Yes George. Its finally done"

Barts voice was even harsh. But Dimmetri knew he was soft spoken when we looked over his work. Bart didn't look any part of a soldier, more or less a fat baker. He boasted of war tales with his mighty rifle as he hunted undead years prior to his years in Lionheart. His hairline had greatly receded and any time he left the lab he made sure to wear the most elegant of suits with his faithful top hat that covered his, "problem area." George walked over to a large table with in the lab and pointed to an small cube sitting upon it with multiple weapons sitting about around it.

"Let's take that suit for a test run shall we?" George asked in his usual cheerful manner.

Dimmetri nodded and walked over to the table. He could feel the gaze of the two upon him as they watched their work in motion. The cube was smaller than most objects on the table. The metal table seemed to ache under the weight of the single cube. Dimmetri lifted it with simple easy and examined it. An Asura designed box able of carrying hundreds of items ten times the size and weight inside. Though the cube did not change size or shape as items were put inside it did however gain the weight of whatever was put inside. Meant to be installed on Golems, The Lionheart project bought the only working model for the Conquer III. Dimmetri had already packed the cube with hundreds of different items that made the cube weigh more than a dragon. Dimmetri lifted the small cube with surprising ease as he placed it on the back of the suits duty belt. Else on the table was crystal looking object and a revolver pistol. The crystal was Zenith Ward stowed into its dormant form. Dimmetri reached out and grabbed it. As soon as he touched it the crystal multiplied and formed into its shield like form around Dimmetri's forearm. The revolver was a large Terracotta Antique revolver with an enlarged chamber to fire larger caliber rounds. Dimmetri picked up the revolver from the table and almost heard the table sigh with relief.

"Ok, now what?" Dimmetri asked.

His voice echoed from within his helmet, it almost sounded robotic if it was for the slight hint of joking he threw in with almost everything he said. Dimmetri's voice wasn't as deep as Bart's but it still demanded attention every time he spoke.

"Well Captain, let's go see those 'Pact' folks that have so dying to see you." Bart said with a slight sense of annoyance.

"Yes sir," Dimmetri said almost mockingly.

George began to laugh. He found Dimmetri's sense of humor hysterical, though Bart couldn't be bothered to entertain him with a response anymore. The trio walked towards a large pair of steel blast doors. Dimmetri never got why they were so big, nothing they had in the facility was big enough for them to even have such thick and tall of doors. As they trio grew nearer to the doors, Dimmetri swore he heard the faint sounds of screaming. He paused, and stared towards the doors. George and Bart both stopped as well, clearly not hearing the screams as Dimmetri had but stopping to see what was the matter. The screams became louder, more distressed. Bart and George must have been able to hear them to now as the too stared at the blast doors and began to back away. Another high pitched wailing joined the the chorus, but the noise was not that of any human could ever make. The massive blast doors began to shake violently. the screams had stopped but the wailing continued. Dimmetri grabbed for his revolver and shield and shifted his body posture for combat. He knew whatever was on the other side of those doors was big, bad, and wanted in. It was time to really test the suits power. He looked over to the other two to tell them to take cover, but before he could the massive blast doors flew off their hinges and blasted inwards. Dimmetri deployed his shield as rubble and the massive doors came down around him. The doors fell with a massive thud and shook the ground under his boots. Dimmetri looked up for behind his shield and began to quickly look around for both Bart and George. His helmet's HUD booted up and began to bring his power suits combat capabilities online. The air surrounding him was thick with dust and majorly impacted his visibility. Dimmetri gritted his teeth behind his helmet, he couldn't see the duo anywhere. A sharp wail pierced through the air catching Dimmetri's attention. Through the settling dust Dimmetri could see two blood red orbs of light staring back at him. Dimmetri watched as the two orbs rose above his head and almost to the ceiling. The dust began to clear and Dimmetri shuttered as he was able to make out a figure through the haze. Before him stood a massive dragon, its neck bent as it was even bigger than the massive room that they were in. It's glowing red eyes were fixated upon Dimmetri.

"That's one, big chicken" Dimmetri said with a sort of exasperated output.

The dragon's throat began to swell as a lump of something began to raise up its throat. Dimmetri's eyes widened. The dragon opened its mouth and liquid fire poured out in a stream over Dimmetri. He had no time to deploy any of his shields and merely covered his face with a single arm. The lava poured over his helmet and shoulders. The heat was almost unbearable, Dimmerti thought for sure he was going to be melted alive. The heat grew but then suddenly began to fade. Dimmetri opened his eyes and peered out of his helmet. The lava still poured over him in a constant flow, but it somehow didn't melt his armor. He raised his hands up and inspected them carefully. His hands felt as if he was moving through water, unharmed by the lava.

"W-what?" Dimmetri said in almost complete disbelief.

It was then he realized he wasn't alone. Before him stood a short, well known Asura. Zojja.

"Z-Zoja? Wh-"

The dragon's lava stopped and hit the floor around them. The small Asura had protected them both. The dragon let out yet another wale before raising its mighty claw and swinging it at the duo. Dimmetri rolled out of the way of the dragons attack. The Asura was not as lucky as the massive claw struck her and sent her flying through the air. The dragon's throat swelled again as it intended to finish the Asura off. Dimmetri pulled his revolver from its holster and began to fire. The rounds hit directly into the dragon's throat but bounced off harmlessly against its rough, leathery skin. The rounds did little to nothing less than annoy the beast. The dragon looked over threatened to hit Dimmetri with the lava again. Dimmetri wasted no time and took both the shield and revolver in one hand and touched it to the cube on his belt. The two items disappeared and was instead replaced by a massive rifle. Dimmetri's brought the massive rifle around and knelt down upon one knee. He took aim, and fired. The rifle let out a massive bang as its over sized round cleared the weapons breach and pierced its way through the air and dug itself clean into the dragon's shoulder. The Charrzooka would have ripped any man's arm clean off with the massive amount of recoil that came from the cannon. Dimmetri's power armor completely absorbed the shock and began to slowly turn it into pure energy, one of the suits many hidden "talents." The dragon screeched loudly in pain, its eyes flared with anger. Dimmetri fired the Charrzooka again, this time the round landing itself into the dragon's chest area.

The dragon wailed as it swung again at Dimmetri. Dimmetri put all of his energy into his legs and jump straight up over the dragon's claw. He was forced to drop the Charrzooka and the weapon flew through the air into a wall as the dragon hit it instead of Dimmetri. Landing on his feet, Dimmetri reached for the cube and pulled a grenade out. He didn't throw it but instead lunged towards the beast. The dragon brought its claw back to hit him again. This time Dimmetri jumped up and landed onto the creature's claw. The dragon lowered its head in an attempt to eat Dimmetri for its claw. Dimmetri waited for the perfect moment and did the unthinkable. He let the dragon eat him. The beast swallowed him whole. The dragon seemed somewhat pleased as it moved to finish off the small Asura still unconscious on the ground. The dragon opened its mouth, ready to devour her to when it felt a sharp pain in its chest. The creature suddenly began to gag, a lump again appearing in its throat. It looked away from the Asura as it continued to gag and eventually hacked a heap of metal up. Dimmetri flew from the dragon's mouth and landed upon a metal table, snapping it in half. The dragon looked over at the suit of black power armor clearly annoyed. Another lump began to appear in its throat, this time it was lava. But instead of spitting it out upon the suit of armor, the dragon's chest puffed out violently. Dimmetri smiled as he raised his gauntleted hand to show a single pin to the dragon. He had let himself be swallowed whole to place the grenade in the dragon's chest. That way when it was about to pour out lava, the grenade would go off and explode amongst the lava inside it. Burning the dragon from the inside-out.

The beast fell in a heap and its glowing red eyes faded as its body began to disappear. Dimmetri rose to his feet, covered in dragon drool. He began to dust himself off when he saw a white lab coat at his feet. He could clearly see the name tag. Commander Bart. The duo had been crushed by the massive doors. Dimmetri's chest fell heavy as he took a stepped back. He couldn't believe they were gone, just like that. Dimmetri looked up and out the entry way in which the dragon had come. From what Dimmetri could see, there was nothing left of the facility. Project Lionheart, was no more. Fires consumed everything, it was only a matter of time before the whole place came down around a heavy heart he walked over to the Asura still out cold on the ground, she was badly hurt, but still alive. He could hear the building groan as he scooped the Asura up in his arms and began to head for the exit. His steps were slow and heavy as the events of the battle replayed through his head. In moments he'd lost everything, his home was destroyed, and the only people he considered his 'family' were dead. Dimmetri looked down at the small Asura in his arms. Zojja was a member of the Pact, though she came by frequently to help with the Lionguard project she had probably come by as one of the overseers to see the final suit. She got to see it, and save it. Dimmetri had lost everything, but gained a new purpose. He owed her his life.

Dimmetri neared the entrance to the facility and notice a massive hole where the doors once had been. Light from the outside poured in through the smoke around him. Dimmetri exited the the whole and nearly collapsed at the site he saw. Several Pact ships laid in waste. In fact, the everything was scorched. There were no more trees, no grass, shrubs or bushes. Only burning wrecks of ships and charred dirt. Dimmetri could almost hear the planet screaming as it was being burned alive.


End file.
